


Caught

by ThePandaFag



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged Up, Eating out, F/M, Minor Dominance?, Oneshot, Oral, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 22:56:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10672494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePandaFag/pseuds/ThePandaFag
Summary: Sometimes people forget.





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> Decided I'm going to take today to finish some oneshots I have lying around. Some may not be all that hot or long, since these are from forever ago. I'm also not checking these so sorry for any errors.

_"Fuck-"_

Adrien bit down harshly on Marinette's collar bone, but his teeth were soon replaced by soft kisses. He kissed down her bare chest, leaving dark little circles in his wake. Her hands clawed at the sheets for dear life, while his hand and mouth went to work on her breasts. His tongue was hot and inviting, and god did it make her feel good.

Why wasn't she stopping him? This was obviously going much farther than she'd allowed before, but...

His hand slid over her stomach to feel her flexing muscles, before running down further, passing where she wanted to be touched most, and massaged her thigh. She let out a sigh at the relaxing touch but it was short lived, as his teeth grazed her hardened nipple. Another moan escaped her, and she had to raise a hand to her mouth to stop the lewd sounds from resonating throughout the room.

His hands slid up her thigh again, to the hem of her pink jeans, and his green eyes glanced up to her cerulean blue ones. Her chest rose and fell as she tried to calm her breathing.

She should tell him to stop.

She should say 'this is too much too fast.'

But she just couldn't will the word. Her lust clouded mind made her decision for her, and she nodded.

His hand slid under the waistband, and she was lost in the sensation. His calloused fingers, the firm yet gentle touch, the smell of his cologne as he leaned in to whisper in her ear, "Mine."

His fingers rubbed, and caressed, and she couldn't hold back her moans anymore. "Ooh, Chat..." She wrapped her arms around his neck and he leaned back to look into her eyes, as he touched her in the most intimate way. She stared into those bright green eyes, almost glowing, and somehow searching. He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers, and she gave in almost instantly.

When he leaned away again, his eyes were dark and clouded. Although, her eyes weren't much different. He removed his hand from her panties to her dismay, but the feeling didn't last long. He began tugging her pants down while kissing her hip. It was odd, the way he kissed her. It wasn't urgent or wanting, but more like he was praising her. Gentle, and long winded. Soon her pants were banished with the rest of her discarded clothing.

He looked down on her beautiful body and just took it in. She was embarrassed sure, but the way he looked at her like he was worshiping her, was nothing to shy away from. He kissed the V of her hip, and whispered sweet nothings, "Beautiful, wonderful, amazing."

Her face was on fire, as he hovered over her most intimate place. She shut her eyes as, his hot breath fanned out over her, only maker her feel hotter. She felt a gentle hand grasp hers, and she opened her eyes to look at him. He was smiling at her, and she felt a little calmer, but of course that was short lived as he stuck out his tongue and ran it up her slit. Her mouth fell open in a silent whimper, as his tongue assaulted her. She dug a hand into his gold locks, and laid the other across her mouth, biting it to quell her moans.

His tongue only fueled the flames, as she fell deeper into him. The only thing she could focus on in that moment, was him. Something was coiling deep inside of her, and god, everything just felt right. She let her legs spread wider trying to feel him deeper.

He growled, and clawed her thigh, not enough to draw blood, but enough to leave bright red streaks in his wake. Chat grabbed her legs, and pulled her closer, letting his tongue tease and taste her more. She was sweet, and he wanted more. Marinette could feel her getting closer to the edge.

"Ch-chat... I-I'm gonna-!" He couldn't hear her, he was too focused on making her feel good. She was teetering on the edge but couldn't quite fall, "Oh mon dieu, Please..." He looked up and saw her eyes screwed shut, then scraped her clit gently with his teeth. The shock was enough to send her spiraling over the edge, "Oh, Chat, Chat, Cha-!" Her voice grew higher, until it cracked and she went silent. Her legs clenched his head in place, and he continued to lap happily, guiding her through her orgasm. She gradually came down from her high, and her legs relaxed, releasing him.

Heavy.

Her limbs were tingling and she felt numb, but in a good way. He crawled up next her her and covered her with the blanket, before cuddling up next to her. She kissed him on the nose, making him smile.

"So how long has this been going on?"

They both shot up at the voice, and Marinette scrambled to grab the blanket pulling it back over her chest. "A-Alya? I-I can explain!"

"Oh I saw enough to get the gist." Chat rubbed his neck nervously and Marinette pulled the blanket over her head.

"Forget about our study date?"

**Author's Note:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
